In The Form Of My Best Friend
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Ryder confused in life, Jake is lost in his life, two best friends that need one thing, each other. I hope I did good in this, I am not used to writing a romance about two guys just yet. I do like the idea of this though, I guess I support PuckerLynn(Jake x Ryder)


_'What the hell.. Why do I feel this.. What is wrong with me?' _was playing through Ryder's head after hearing his best friend sing "So Sick" by Ne-Yo, all Ryder could do was stand up and walk out the choir room holding back any form of tears from his face. What was wrong with the young man? Why would he cry at something his best friend was singing? He didn't even know why he was crying, he went to Miss. Pillsbury's office with tears dripping from his face. "Ryder, what is wrong hon?" Emma said in hopes to brighten up the saddened quarterback, she handed him a box of tissues for him to clean his face from any tears he had. "Have you ever heard someone sing and have it touch you in a way that is not generally accepted?" He asked in a shaky voice, Emma's eyes widened as she knew it was in a way serious, she did her best to not let the question phase her even though she wasn't completely sure as to what was going on "Who was singing, and what song was this person singing?" the clueless Ginger had asked not prepared for what Ryder was going to say next.

"Jake, he was singing So Sick by Ne-Yo, and it touched me in a way I have never felt before, it wasn't the song that touched me though. I felt an attraction to him, not a sadness from him." Ryder had explained hesitantly and instantly ran his fingers through is hair feeling more stressed that he may be in love with Jake Puckerman. Emma stood up and walked to Ryder to give him a gentle hug "Maybe it's a good thing that you are attracted to Jake, hes a handsome young man as are you, same league as each other, same extra curricular activities that you both attend to, and what ties it is the fact you two are best friends. I think you two would be cute together as I'm sure a lot of people would if they heard your guy's story. But I don't think I would be the best to ask about homosexuality, I am sure Blaine wouldn't mind helping you out right?" She said then asked as she walked back to her chair with a smile on her face, some how what she said helped Ryder feel better which made him smile as well "Thank you Miss. Pillsbury, I will go see about help from Blaine." He got up and walked out of the office.

On Jake's end he was just depressed, he had to deal with not being with Marley anymore due to both of them just not feeling love for each other anymore. Jake deep down was not ready to break up but did anyways, he didn't know how to handle it. He was sitting down at the shower in his boxers letting the water pour on him, his mind was racing between what he was going to with his life. _'What is my purpose.. Do I even love.. How will I love again.. Should I bother with my life anymore..' _was being said in his head on repeat, he stood up with a sigh as he turned off the shower and went to dry himself off, once he stopped drying himself he saw his best friend standing in front of him with a worried look on his face. "Hey man are you okay?" Ryder had asked patting Jake's shoulder, Jake pushed Ryder's hand off with anger and walked away to his locker. "Why do YOU care?" was all he had said to the confused Ryder, what Jake said damn near broke his heart.

Later that night Ryder was sitting at his desk studying for a test he has on Monday, Ryder decided to take extra classes every other weekend and spend the weekends that he wasn't going to classes, on studying. Ryder's phone was blowing up with texts from Jake apologizing for taking his anger out on him but Ryder wasn't paying attention to it for the longest time. Once he finished studying he grabbed his phone to reply to Jake. _"Look Jake don't worry about earlier, it was a simple misteak and I know you didn't mean to" _was the text he sent to Jake, when Ryder re-read the text he got peeved due to his spelling issues, when Jake received the text he giggled a bit at the spelling error and bit his lip partially thinking back at all their texts and noticed that Ryder had improved on his spelling quite a bit. _"It's not okay man. You're my best friend, you were trying to be there for me when I could have needed you the most. I will make it up to you at some point." _was the last text exchanged as Ryder had fallen asleep at his desk.

10:00 am hit Lima and Ryder ended up on his bed sleeping, to his surprise there was another guy at Ryder's room door, the scent was familiar to Ryder's nose as he slowly woke up and turned over to his door to see Blaine standing there with a smile. "B-Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked Ryder while rubbing his eyes yawning a bit "Well, I received a text last night from Miss. Pillsbury saying to come see you because you needed to talk to someone about a predicament you are in. So explain my friend, what is going on in the life of one Ryder Lynn?" Blaine sat at the edge of Ryder's bed looking at him with pure confidence. The jock's face lit up as he bit his own lip feeling more nervous about what he was going to admit to Blaine. "I think I am in love with Jake, but I am not sure if he would feel the same if I told him I liked him that way." Ryder looked down feeling depressed at the thought of the worst that could happen had he admitted it to Jake, it made Blaine giggle and smile at the thought of those two together. He stood up and took Ryder's hand "We're going to go tell Jake that you are in to him on Monday, but today I am gonna take you to get some confidence flowing through your body. Is that understood?" demanded the excited Blaine.

Jake was listening to music at his house sitting on his rooftop gazing at the sky, looking at it reminded him of what he does have and that it should make him happier but sadly it doesn't, he looked at the rest of his roof thinking back to when him and Ryder would chill on there and play video games sharing random parings of their favorite actors and actresses. "Ryder how I wish you were here right now, I need my best friend." He softly said with few tears dripping from his eyes, Jake then hugged his knees and cried into them because of how alone he felt in his world. "Dear God why?" he cried out feeling worse about himself, it was as if Jake lost his sense in the world. That is until Ryder had called him then he quickly stopped crying to answer the call "Y-Yo, bro what's up?" he asked looking up at the sky again. "Jake on Monday after school, I have a bit of a secret that I need to tell you, meet me at the auditorium." Ryder said with a bit of confidence in his voice, it seems that the time he spent with Blaine helped more than he thought.

Monday has come and Jake was at the auditorium after school like Ryder had requested, however he did not see him anywhere on stage yet, but he did not give up on his best friend so he decided to sit down in one of the seats and looked at the stage with a smile on his face. "I can never get tired of this place, the lighting, the atmosphere, just perfect for me." He said kicking back enjoying how much he loved the auditorium. Jake saw Blaine hitting a few keys on the piano for a little bit then some other band members started playing instruments in the sound of "The Reason" by Hoobastank, Ryder shyly walked up to the mic and sang at the right moment to sing. Jake was surprised at the song choice and slightly blushed thinking about each lyric that Ryder was singing, it literally covered their friendship over the time they had been friends. _"__I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday, And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all your tears" _that lyric specifically brought Jake to tears as it explained when Ryder kissed Marley, and the times they got into physical altercations, but how in the end it was Ryder who wanted to love Jake more than anyone else.

Jake walked down to Ryder sniffling a bit, but this was different, Jake knew why he was crying, it was because the best thing in his life was in the form of his best friend, his body lunged at Ryder's clinging to him as tight as he could crying into his shoulder. Ryder teared up a bit then lifted up the young Puckerman's chin giving him a kiss that shocked Jake a bit and made him blush even more, and yet somehow he was enjoying it to the point that his arms shifted to rest on Ryder's shoulders. Blaine was watching them and held his chest at the sight of them "Now if that's not true love, I don't know what is." he smiled then got up to walk out of the auditorium. Jake pulled out of Ryder's kiss with a smile then said "Only you, would I ever be gay for." hearing that made Ryder blush and nod "Good, because I don't plan on being gay for anyone else either." The new couple had held each other close and shared another kiss before walking out of the auditorium together. And thus started the name of PuckerLynn at McKinley high.


End file.
